MONSTRESS OUTTAKE
by Mystycal mysty
Summary: Major roars back to life in Jasper as his once believed dead mate comes back into his life. One-shot outtake from Monstress. Sexy sexy sexy fiery Lemon! Nothin' but J/B


A/N

Outtake from Monstress

I wasn't going to post this until the weekend, but today is a special day for me, so thought I would share it with you all and post this way early!

**This one-shot is from the 4****th**** chapter of Monstress written in Bella's POV. It would be beneficial to read hers first, but this can stand on it's own. **

**You must be 18 to read the M's. **

**Warning: this is nothing but feral, hot and sexy mating! You have been warned!**

**A Huge thanks to my Beta Bripearl and a special thanks to LetsJustDance for helping me with this!**

**SM owns Twilight, I own this one and Monstress!**

(=+=+=+=+=+=+)

~**Major Jasper POV**~

Growling at Peter again, his incessant talking was grinding on my nerves, he shut up and kneeled on the floor, hands out. I continued my pacing. I loved my brother and I was happy to see him, I couldn't believe he was alive. That bitch lied to me. I would tear her apart. But not right now, I was pre-occupied with more important things.

Like the fact Major is front in center for the first time in nearly 18 years. He roared to life several hours ago when we passed by the first hint of her flavour. I didn't know who she was, but Major seemed to. I've been over heated ever sense. And hard as a rock.

The fact my brother was alive and here, was put to the back burner, as her smell weaved me in its web. I took off following the ambrosia of my compulsion. Peter was still trying to tell me something about some woman, Izzy, he'd been rambling about for a while now. I couldn't listen any longer. I didn't care about his blathering.

Alice shrieked and hollered throwing a fit over something at some point, I made no never mind to it. I didn't care what that bitch was doing or going on about. She and I would be talking later as soon as I found the source of my focus. The source of Major's focus. I vaguely remember other people around us at some point, but I made it clear I was not to be fucked with. They left me alone.

My instincts came roaring into perspective and took me without warning. I'd never felt like this. I couldn't control myself. I had one thought and one thought only.

HER.

If I could figure out where I was supposed to look I would be doing good. Peter said she would be here soon. Izzy. We let him speak at some point. What he was saying registered.

The door hissed open letting someone enter.

Spinning I realized, as the door shut and I got a concentrated scent of my desire. She was my compulsion.

He'd stayed where I put him, in the dark, for years, but he had stormed forth with such viciousness I was at his mercy. There'd been nothing but HER since.

She stood before me and I stopped pacing to stare in fucking awe at the woman before me.

Not a little girl anymore.

Beautiful.

Defined.

Matured.

Sexuality emanated from her.

All woman.

Feminine and strong.

In the place that once was Bella Swan stood the goddess of Isabella.

Fuller in the hips and chest making her curves wail a siren call to any male with or without a pulse.

I took in her physique bringing a growl to my lips as they pulled from my snarling teeth.

Her defined feminine-muscled arms lay bare, showing every scar littering them, bringing the persona that she would not be easy to fuck with. She had nearly as many scars as I did.

Taking them in, Beast and I hissed.

I would be shocked she was alive if I wasn't in fucking overdrive.

My eyes followed her firm shoulders finding a slender neck gracefully holding her head high. I almost second-guessed who I was looking at. Long gone the teenage years and in their place was a strong defined jaw, perfect lips, all knowing and ageless eyes.

Eyes.

Eyes that held evidence of a different diet.

A human diet.

Eyes that held evidence not unlike myself, she was not alone.

Beast snarled kneading into my shoulders and back as he saw her Beast cast a shadowy haze in her eyes.

I felt Major stretching my body, trying to tear out of me as we drew in her scent.

She was our prey.

She was mine and she would know it. I would make her submit.

"_Ouuurrsssss, taaakke_" Major hissed.

I hadn't felt him like this since the war. I had tied him down several years ago. He wasn't going anywhere now. I tried to think around him, I'd given him control before willingly, he was taking it this time. He gave me no choice.

He fueled me with instincts I didn't know I possessed.

He'd been shut away for too many years without voice and he was demanding it now.

Major was at the forefront taking control of my every move.

She was alive.

That bitch lied to me. She would pay. I pushed those thoughts aside to deal with later.

I drew the woman before me now into me again, letting her fill me, letting her consume me.

Leather, lace, wildflowers, and a wildness wrapping tentacles around and imprisoning me that had me begging.

Major pushed to take over inside my skin.

Before I knew what was happening my body was seeking hers.

We must have her. She consumed us.

Beast demanded.

She must be ours.

She would succumb to us.

We would brand claim to her.

No other would touch her.

The thought enraged us, that another touched her before us.

She was ours to possess.

Our consuming need missed her movement and intention, we misjudged as she dodged our miscalculated and reckless attack.

I whirled and snarled as her fragrance sliced into me and completely ruined us. Flaring my nostrils we brought every drop of her we could into our being.

Major roared inside and took a little more control from me.

She was in heat.

Full of passion.

Her arousal kindled the fire already inside.

Beautiful.

Exotic.

Goddess divine.

I must mate with her.

She would be ours.

Possess her.

Dominate her.

Her sleek physique enraptured me.

Long silken hair fanned her face while coming loose from the long mane. It fell past her waist in a thick rope.

Her eyes were hooded with need.

She moved her lips speaking with musical notes. I didn't hear the words, only the incantations. Sweet melody of magic.

Unacceptable that she thwarted our advance.

She would pay.

We would conquer her.

Wear her down.

We would prove worth to her that she could not escape or deny.

Lay claim to ours.

We flew toward her, but as soon as we flinched she was rocketing across the expanse of the room, us in pursuit. As she came to the wall, she sprang upward. Anticipating her turn to come back over me, we thrust upward, but again we misjudged. She was fast as lightening. She spun as she pushed off the wall diving under us and we were too late in changing directions to catch her.

We whirled as we watched her dive across the room from us.

I landed in a crouch snarling.

Waiting.

Anticipating.

Sensing.

Perceiving.

She was lightening to my thunder.

We gathered ourselves.

She was worthy of us.

We would up our game.

We played her dance, she would submit to ours.

I lunged leaving my body limber to change course and intercept her scheme.

She faked left went right and I caught her midair.

We crashed down pinning her under us.

Our first taste of her as I bared my teeth to her neck. Wrapping my arms around her holding her to us.

My cock was throbbing against her.

Major's instincts flooded my body, guiding me.

Indescribable flavour.

Nectar of the sweetest ambrosia.

Leather.

Lace.

Wildflowers.

Feminine spice.

A delicacy unlike any other.

Lust hazed my mind as hers and mine combined. The feel of her under me was powerful and overwhelming.

We relished in the tidal wave of thirst for her.

She growled and we gave her an answering snarl. She flinched we shuffled her under us.

Protecting her.

Capturing her.

Subduing her.

Taking ours.

We shuffled again gathering her more securely.

She would not escape.

Claiming and protecting what was now ours.

My cock hurt. Throbbing against her.

So close.

We could feel her heat from her sacred place we wanted to be.

Major furled against me touching her through my skin.

Tasting her.

Testing her.

Finding her even more worthy. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I used my legs to tighten and bunch her into a ball.

Safe.

Protected.

Closer still as my cock sought the refuge we desired.

God she tasted like pure heaven.

We couldn't get close enough. We wanted to taste the blooming we smelled luring us.

Driving us to distraction.

I wanted to drink her lust, her desire.

My chest rumbled against her. Telling her she was ours, she was caught.

Muscles bunched again and I moved to secure her tighter. She was out and gone before I registered she had moved.

Worthy.

No one escaped us.

Fuck she was fast.

She was across the room crouched, as we looked at her from where I sat on my haunches. Right the fuck where she left me.

A purr erupted from her that was pure fucking desire and sexy as fuck, come hither me eyes made my cock leak.

Her pheromones filled my senses and I about came from the emotions she was shovelin' at me.

Mother fuck, I'd never felt like this. Ever. I was a fucking inferno for her. Major was so close to the surface driving me I had no way to stop it, I thought he was going to come out of my skin.

We panted.

She hissed and encouraged.

I wanted to dive into her world she watched me from. She was everything.

How did I overlook this?

Why hadn't I paid attention to my instincts?

Major growled again and dug into me.

Why did I listen to others and let them come between us?

She was mine.

She was ours!

"_MMMAaattTTTeee_" Major roared in my head and clawed my back.

I wanted to weep at my emotions mixing and turning with hers.

I felt as if we would explode.

She was my existence.

In that second, in that moment of time, she surrounded and conquered us.

Fully.

Truly and without hesitation.

Our existence led to this moment, right here right now.

We watched as her beast passed in her eyes. Inviting us, taunting us to conquer and devour.

My vixen.

She wanted to play.

We wanted to mate.

I could see she wasn't ready yet as we stared into each other's souls.

She flexed and hesitated. Eyes barely flaring at something she saw, I took the chance and lunged.

Her hesitation was our victory as we grabbed her leg and yanked her back as she tried to spiral away. She spun trying to shake my grip but as she came back at me she was mine.

We slid that fucking sexy leather clad body down mine giving friction to my now painfully hard cock.

We had to have her.

My lips met hers and I was lost in her softness.

We snarled against her, taking her taste.

I held her arms securely to her body and drew her scent in. Drew in her essence.

Motherfucker, she smelled of pure wicked sex.

Sex kitten.

Sex personified.

Aphrodite.

Vixen.

Hellcat.

My cock pressed to her, as she stood prone and captured in my arms.

I watched her eyes take me in. They swirled with colors, burgundies and sapphires, gold's and ambers.

Fuck me that was hot as hell.

Human blood. We were jealous.

Mine.

She was fucking mine and she would know it. I would make her mine.

Her beast within peered out and she moved her lips just so, I growled and bit her plump bottom lip. No talking.

Only fucking.

Only claiming.

Major roared inside. I panted with effort to keep coherency. I would not allow him to take me completely.

God dam I wanted to release my aching need. I was bursting.

She relaxed her muscles and I held her tighter.

She wasn't going any-fucking-where!

A growl erupted from my chest as she relaxed again, finally submitting. I would have my prize.

I would take her.

Make her truly ours.

Combine us and show her true ecstasy.

Claim.

She relaxed again, I released her lip. Licking where my teeth gripped her we never lost contact.

We needed the contact.

We needed her.

Now.

I adjusted my grip.

She was out of my arms flying through the air.

Son of a bitch.

Not this time darlin'.

We were right on her ass, jumping chairs and dodging fodder as she turned to see me, her eyes flared in surprised and leapt straight up and over me using me as her spring board.

Fuck.

Game on.

We sprang after her. Time for playing was over. This dance was coming to an end.

She came to a stop in the corner of the room against the wall. She wouldn't come out.

I panted and paced in front of her. We cornered our prey; she would know we were hers shortly.

I paced and snarled.

Filling my nostrils with her taste. Her pheromones were all we could smell, all we could taste in the air. Everything else slipped away and we became part of her web. She wove it around us, capturing us.

Spinning her magic.

Swarming into my system, ensnaring us to her.

I was hers.

She was mine.

She purred for us.

Invited us.

Entrancing her snare to engulf us.

We were captured.

Purring from her soul, alluring us closer. We watched her. My cock ached and I had to give it something.

Reaching down rubbing once only stirred the fire sending my need higher. I held back the want to do nothing more than rip off my clothes, strut across the expanse like a proud fucking peacock we seemed to need to be for her.

I wanted to show her the man I could be.

The man she could make me.

The man I was born to be with her.

For her.

With her.

She would know who dominated her. We would show her. No other that came before me, I growled at the thought, would compare to what I would give her, what I could show her. I would give her anything. Everything.

She was ours.

We were hers.

Our beasts would connect.

Stalking.

Waiting.

Trapping.

Imprisoning.

Possessing.

Securing.

My lips were pulled so far off my gritted teeth trying to take in more scent I thought they'd be there permanently.

Closer.

Securing.

Closer.

Trapping.

Closer.

Receding.

Closer.

Capturing.

Closer.

Crouching.

Turning my head to her we purred my intentions, my needs, my everything.

We wanted her.

My cock wept for her.

I needed her.

If I was the one to submit so be it.

I couldn't do this dance anymore.

I eased myself toward her, she purred her encouragement, my beast stood at attention demanding my claim, and I held him down.

Rubbing up against her gently I let her know the game was over. Our heads were the only part of our bodies making contact.

I conceded.

I was hers.

She would be mine.

Her purr stuttered in desire and need, mouth opening in silent moan; I lunged at her to finally make us whole, snapping her teeth to my neck before I could fully reach her, Major conceded on his own.

The growling snarling purr from my chest took off and I gave her what she desired.

Us.

I needed to taste her again more than the desire to dominate.

Moving close to our goal, her skin soft as silk against mine, she came closer, panting her need as harshly as I was.

Fuck I was gone in her.

She took my soul.

She made me whole.

She devoured me.

Licking my lips they gently found hers.

Heaven.

She was mine.

She felt so good. My head spun from the emotions coming off her.

Her desire mixed with mine, furthering my haze.

I was enraptured by her very being.

She was truly a goddess.

I would devote everything I had to this woman.

I had to be inside her. I touched her tenderly; the diva curves that spun me crazy lay beneath my fingertips. He body was supple yet un-giving.

I opened my mouth, pulling her jaw down with mine opening her for me.

Her mouths venom touched mine I lost track of time.

I couldn't get grounded.

I was flying.

Soaring.

The earth moved under us.

If I wasn't hers before, I was now.

Fuck me.

Perfection.

Divinity.

I couldn't take it anymore, my touching became pawing.

Pawing became ripping as I began to shed her clothes as she shed mine.

Fuck she was god damn gorgeous.

Handfuls of beast spilled slightly over filling my hand.

Nipples so hard they could cut glass. Not tiny nubs but nubs I could hold onto, pinch, and twist. They stood for me proudly as my mouth laid claim to her. Her tongue danced with mine.

I wanted to lay and worship her body, but the beast within wanted claim. Picking her up I slammed her to the wall she wrapped her legs around me surrounding me; her concentrated scent washed through me into me taking me to a world like no other.

I claimed her.

One hard thrust.

And I realized…

I was the first.

I was the only.

I froze.

There had been no others.

My beast roared in satisfaction as I held her pinned to me against the wall.

Fuck I wanted to weep at her feet for the gift she had given me.

Only me.

Would only ever be me.

She was it.

She would be the only one to ever feel me again.

I was hers.

She was mine.

She was "_oOOuuuRRssss_" Major purred in awe.

The world tipped and swayed around us, realigning the heavens just for us.

I grabbed her head.

She would know.

Beast was panting and shivering inside me waiting for full possession, but we would never hurt her. I had to wait, keep him back before he made our mark. Her eyes met mine and flared at the emotion there I gave her.

Only for her.

"Miiinnnnneeee" I growled out, "MMaaattTTEee".

I was fucking home.

For the 175 plus years I had wondered this earth looking for this moment and I didn't even know it. I let her slip through my fingers once, but never again.

Never again.

I would devour anything that hurt her.

I would kill for her.

We would walk through fucking fire for her.

She was mine and nothing and no one would ever stand between us ever again.

I was Fucking home.

"Miiinnnnneeeee" She claimed and Beast and I purred our approval so deep in my chest I thought we'd vibrate out of her.

I hesitantly moved. I had to, I was about to come, I wanted to feel her walls enveloping me. Sliding against me.

Holding me.

Surrounding me.

Sucking me back inside her as I withdrew.

She began to move with me and my eyes rolled back in my head.

Oh fuck.

Her body gripped mine tightly, my pre-come mending her body as I slid back into her.

So… fucking… tight.

So wet.

My balls and cock soaked with her desire.

Beast roared at the evidence of her need for us.

Her want.

Desire.

She moved with me and soon we were thrusting as one. We found our rhythm and I held onto that precipice just barely so.

I was on the edge of roaring my devotion.

Beast purred for her and I growled and hissed trying to bring her with me as I sped my pace. I would not leave without her.

I moved faster, pounding flesh on flesh. Skin on skin.

I was consumed.

I was on fire.

I was soaring.

Ablaze with lust, need, desire, want, our emotions mixing and filling us both.

She tipped her head back and screamed as she fell.

FUCK YES.

I did that.

Beautiful.

Perfection.

I roared as she lurched forward piercing me with her teeth.

I jerked.

Too much.

I felt her walls squeeze me demanding my seed and I gave it to her willingly.

Slamming one last time into her I released over and over as I gave my claim.

Her flesh gave way to my teeth and we bit hard. Beast roared.

Sucking the very being from me as she took my lifeblood, my venom, into her body, pushing her mysticism into my soul.

She was mine.

My body wept and spiraled.

How could I have not known?

I sucked her sweet, sweet feminine spice into my body as I filled her, overflowed her walls with my essence, filled her soul with my devotion.

Mine.

Body. And. Soul.

My legs gave out and we slid to the floor.

My cock still hard and seated in her tight fucking warmth. She was fucking warm. How..

I shook my head slightly and rubbed against her gently. Licking and sealing my mark.

My claim of her.

She smelled of me.

I smelled of her.

Our bodies mixing together inside and out.

"_Isssabbeellllllaaaaa_" we purred.

She and her beast purred back staring into my eyes.

"_OoOOuuuuurrrRRRrrSssss_".

Fucking heaven.

(=+=+=+=+=+=+=+)

**A/N**

**Ummmm… Whatcha think?**

**;)**

**Leave some love.**


End file.
